Christmas Without You
by Ardra
Summary: Little songfic for Christmas. 1x2 I do not own any of this. 01 and 02 belong to someone in Japan, not me, and the song belongs to my dear Gracey. Merry Christmas to all!


Note: Merry Christmas to all!

* * *

Christmas Without You!  
By Ardra

[_Baby its gonna be a cold Christmas without you_

_No Christmas gifts under the tree]_

"Even the high today is a whopper, we haven't seen temperatures like this since the 200 ACs. The high will be in the singel diggets for tomorrow, but for tonight! BRR! Negative five and heading twords negative ten degrees. So, don't expect to go anywhere because there will be nothing but snow snow snow." the weather man said, trying to sound cute for the people that were watching him, but Duo didn't find anything about him cute.

Curled up under the light Christmas tree, legs tucked close to his chest as he peeked through his bangs at the television set, the thing blurred by the white and colored lights that were strung into the branches of the plastic pine. The weather man's voice faded out of his mind as he laiedh is head on the tree's skirt, staring straight ahead at nothing, more at the wall where two stockings were hung.

One was black with little scythes designed onto it, that one was his. Next to it, white and little cloth wings sewn onto it and tinsel sewn over the edges. That one was Heero's.

/Heero.../

[_no your not by my side anymore_

_It'll be cold this year without you_

_shadowed by the memories of before]_

A year ago, Heero was asigned to a mission. They'd said it was going to be a long one, but they didn't seem to mean this. This amount of time was breaking Duo's heart. He wasn't allowed to call Heero's cell, as it was confinscated before he was sent away, he wasn't allowed to e-mail him because it would compromise the mission. He was left alone in the year without his Heero to come home to.

He sighed as he curled up tighter, wishing Heero was here with him. They always curled up under the tree together on Christmas Eve. It had started their first Christmas together. They'd made love on the floor near the tree and fallen asleep, when they woke, they were under the tree, curled up around eachother.

Duo had laughed and said they were eachothers presents. Every year after that, they would curle up under the tree together, either after sex or just because it was now a tradition with eachother.

[_I try to be brave, try to keep the things the same_

_But baby without you Christmas just isn't right]_

Heero missed Christmas last year, too. Duo took out the tree, and set everything up so it was like the last time Heero was home for it. He decorated everything almost exactly the same, as same as his excellent memory would let him remember where everything would go.

He set up the decorations where they were to go, he cooked a dinner for two, and ate for one, store the leftovers, Heero's portion, for lunch tomorrow. He made sure that it was all the same, every year.

[_It'll be cold this Christmas without your love_

_I feel lost in a sea of darkness without your brilliant light to guide me]_

Duo closed his eyes tightly, wishing he would open them and his Heero would be here again, he would be beside him, holding him, enjoying this Christmas and Eve. He sniffled as he tried to hold back his tears, laying his ear on the old surface of the blanket, feeling the itch.

[_Maybe one day, not far from now, you'll come back_

_Christmas cheer will return and the shadows will dissapear._

_Baby come back next Christmas and keep me warm]_

Duo felt his eyes grow heavy, his body as well. He let the presence of sleep take him over, send him into oblivion to dream pleasent dreams, that his Heero was home, that everything was just fine. He would be warm in the cold, he would be all right.

_[The kids are worried and asking where you've gone_

_Santa can't bring my wish cos all I want is you_

_It'll be cold this Christmas without your light to shine through_

_Winter has come, snow has fallen but without your happy smile I am numb_

_Its cold, its dark, your light its gone_

_Come back to me soon baby, I trully need your light]_

The front door opened slowly, but Duo was too far asleep to notice. He slipped inside, looking around, smiling softly when he noticed everything. The decorations, the television watching the news, the tree, the sleeping Duo under the tree.

Heero smiled, taking in the sight of his Duo under the tree like a present waiting to be opened. He slipped off his shoes, his jacket and slid his keys onto the dish as quietly as he could and stepped closer.

_[Guide me through the deepest fog, through the blackest sea_

_Guide me back to your arms next year baby_

_Then Christmas wont be so cold]_

Duo shifted in his sleep, making a small noise before he opened his eyes. He felt warm, so warm. He looked out the window under the tree, still snowing. He didn't leave the heat on, and they didn't have a fireplace so why was he so warm? He shifted and felt his back move against something.

He frowned and tried to move, only to find himself stuck in something that was circling his waist. He frowned before he looked over his shoulder and gasped softly.

Heero's face, asleep and very relaxed, was close to his, almost inchest away. Duo bucked his hips, jerking away and whipping around to see Heero blinking up at him, a frown on his face at being disturbed from his sleep.

"Duo, what is it?" he asked, crawling out from under the tree and sitting up, looking more confussed when Duo backed away, shock on his face.

"H-Heero?" he whimpered, as if almost afraid that it would turn out to be a dream or something like that.

"Che. Who else would it be, Baka-koi?" Heero asked, stretching abit before he grunted, Duo tackling him to the ground, back under the tree, holding onto him tightly.

Duo smiled, tightening his hold as tears streamed down his face. Heero was home this year. He was back. His Heero was back home for Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, koi." Heero muttered, wrapping his arms around the slender male's shoulders, holding his love tightly.

_[Baby its cold this Christmas..._

_Come back to us next year..._

_Warm us up..._

_Love us and guide us through the dark_

_Baby its going to be okay next year]_


End file.
